Let's Get Tricky
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: It's Halloween in the Neutral Zone, time for candy and frights galore. Though not everyone is scared so easily, witches and ghouls Fink's seen and more. Will KO get her to experience the ultimate scare, read to find out if you dare. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Halloween 2-parter.


**Halloween. **

**The time of fright and fear, where ghouls and monsters roam the land and haunt the souls of this Earth. ****Also you get free candy. But for one boy in the Zone of Neutral and his friends, there would be more tricks than treats. **

"KO! Are you almost done in there? Your friends will be here soon for trick-or-treating." Carol, blond haired retired hero, dressed as the bride of Frankenstein, called for her son who was changing in the bathroom into his costume.

"Just a minute mommy." KO replied from behind the bathroom door.

Just then Carol heard a knock from the front door, she grabbed a big bowl of candy and opened the door to the group of trick-or-treaters in various costumes. "Trick or treat." the kids said in unison.

"Oh what lovely costumes." she gave each of them a family sized chocolate bar, "One for the fireman, one for the mermaid, one for the mummy, one for Michael Myers, one for the dinosaur, and one for John Cena."

The kid dressed as the famous wrestler and media star gave the signature taunt before saying, "Respect Ms. K." before following the group of kids to the next house.

Carol waved back to the kid before closing the door, "Greetings Carol." she jumped when Dendy appeared right behind her.

"Jeez, we really need to put a bell on you." she panted after the jump scare, she then noticed her attire "Nice costume Dendy."

"Why thank you Carol." she said as she took off a red colored helmet that looked a little like her face, as modeled her costume after the billionaire that created a robotic suit to fight evil. "But for the sake of this specially spooky occasion, I'd prefer if you refer to me as... Iron-Dend."

"Well okay, Iron-Dend. KO is putting his costume on, which shouldn't be too long." Carol said as she led the girl to the couch.

"I have to ask, did KO give any specifics to what he'll portray for this Halloween?" Dendy asked.

"Nope, said he wanted it to be a surprise before you guys go trick or treating." Carol told her as she gave out candy to a pair of twins dressed in matching zombie outfits.

After the zombie twins left, she saw a familiar van pull up in her drive way. "Hey Carol." said a young woman dressed as a witch as she exited the van.

"Hi Enid, thanks for agreeing to take KO and his friends trick or treating. KO's regular sitter Punching Judy called in sick with the mumps, so she couldn't make it." Carol said graciously.

"Nah, it's fine. Red had some big mission to do with the Hue Troop in 302XV, I swear its always something with Blue." Enid said before turning to the van with an annoyed look. "Okay Rad, you can come out now."

The ladies heard a loud groan before Rad got out of the driver seat of the van, "Way to ruin the surprise, I was gonna scare the little man with my sick costume." Rad complained.

"It's just a sheet with holes in it, that's literally the lamest." Enid rebuffed as Rad pulled up the sheet.

"Hey, it's not my fault the store sold out before we got there. Besides you're one to talk about costumes as you've just got you old witch outfit." Rad returned.

"Now remember guys, have the kids back by 9:30. And make sure they don't get into any trouble." Carol told them.

"Relax Ms. K, we've go this." Enid said before walking into the house, followed by Rad and his sheet. "Hey Dendy." Enid greeted the dressed up kappa on the couch.

"Greetings friends." Dendy turned to the older bodega-men.

"So where's KO anyway, we're supposed to chaperone you guys for tonight's trick-or-treating." Enid wondered.

"He's currently getting into costume." Dendy told her.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, "Huh, is Carol out of candy already?" Enid asked as she and Rad went to the front door. But when they opened it...

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Enid and Rad were screaming like little girls, with Rad leaping into Enid's arms like a little kid. The figure at the front door laughed at their reaction, as they pulled off a Leatherface mask revealing it to be minion to Professor Venomous: Fink. Dressed in a dirtied up apron with a tiny toy chainsaw, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, got yah! HAHAHAHAHAHA~."

Enid and Rad deadpanned at this, groaning at the jumpscare. Enid the sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a get free candy with her boyfriend while getting to scare people legally?" Fink retorted.

"Oh yeah, forgot you two have been going steady for 8 months now." Rad said before getting dropped to the ground by Enid, "OOF!" he exclaimed as he landed butt first on the hard wood floor. Fink skipped passed the two before joining Dendy on the couch. The two used to be rivals, okay they totally despised each other with a burning passion. Which got worse when the kappa found out that the mouse was dating her best friend and secret crush.

However thanks to KO, the two are now an astute level of acquittances. Though they're still rivals for KO's affections, they don't want to rip each other's arms off. "Don't you think you were a little overboard?" Dendy inquired.

"Nah, boss wouldn't let me use the real one."

Just then the TV came on. _We're really glad that you're our friend, and this is a friendship that will never ever end. _They heard as music from a kids show played before the light's went out. "Huh, this is new."

"Where have I heard that song before?" Fink asked.

"What's going on?" Enid asked as she and Rad came into the darkness.

When the lights came on.

**"BOO!" **

Rad and Enid shrieked as they crawled behind the kitchen counter at the sight of a tiny man in a black jacket with a red hemline, black and red striped pants, and a freaky clown face.

The clown chuckled before seeing the Fink on the couch, who instead of being scared had a look of realization "Oh yeah, that's where it came form."

"Seriously?" the clown lifted up their mask to reveal KO, "How were you guys not scared by that? I had this whole thing planned out and everything! Even got the opening to that show to play on the TV!" he whined at the lack of fear from his girlfriend.

"Because you don't look intimidating one bit, even dressed as the alternative persona of a children's show host you only come off as adorable." Fink told him with half lidded eyes as she pinched both his cheeks when she said adorable.

"I told you this wouldn't work." Dendy said as she came up from behind KO and patted him on the shoulder.

His face drooped in failure, Fink shrugged "Sorry, but I don't get scared. Never had, and never will."

"Alright, funs over. Time for trick or treating." Enid said as she came up and guided the kids out of the house. KO thinking to himself, 'Just you wait, Fink. Because by midnight tonight, you will be scared. Then we'll se who's adorable.'

_**To be concluded.**_


End file.
